planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
The Republican Guard
The republican guard (Abbreviated as TRG) is an outfit on the Connery server of Planetside 2. Since their creation in May 2003, the TRG has been one of the most recognized Outfits in the Planetside universe TRG is currently looking for recruits, to apply, go to their site Philosophy The TRG focuses on organizing rather than zerging. They believe that tactics are better than numbers, and use different methods to gain the advantage, such as strategic territory capture, squad distribution and micromanagement, strategic deployement, ambushes, as well as coordination & communication throughout Division/Platoons/squads. The use of a strict chain of command facilitates the raid process. The TRG uses teamspeak to communicate, and they feature a "command" channel which gives orders to platoon leaders, who in turn give orders to squad leaders, there are also "radio operators" who relay communications across different platoons. The TRG carefully coordinates their raids with this method, requesting support to a certain division if needed, as well as informing on progress to the command center, which in turn can plot the following course of action. They focus on taking advantage from the terrain and the situation to defeat the enemy, which usually ends up in them destroying an unorganized Zerg, They also feature squad micro management, tightly distributing required classes through the players, to feature an optimal squad position. Structure Chain of Command The TRG uses a Chain of Command model to structure their raids. Commanders Commanders are High ranking officers who run the entire operation, they are in care of the command center, the commanders plan the actions to be taken, and then communicates it to the following members of the command chain: The platoon leaders. There is only 1 commander per Operation, although sometimes 2 commanders from different ops can coordinate their groups to cooperate with each other. Only a high ranking officer can be a TRG commander Platoon Leaders Platoon leaders are officers who take up the leadership of the platoon and relay orders to the squad leaders. The Platoon leaders are responsible for planning the actions of their platoons according to the orders given to them by their Commanders, they pass down their orders to the Squad Leaders. In order to be a Platoon leader, one needs to apply for the position in the TRG forums, the only requisite to apply is to be a regular TRG member, however this only gives the privilege to create platoons when told, a platoon leader cannot create a platoon if he is not given permission from a Commander. Squad Leaders Squad leaders are regular members who are responsible of micromanaging their squads, making sure to follow the orders given by the platoon leaders. They are responsible for the integrity of their squad, keeping them together (or split if required), distributing the classes, giving tasks to individual members as well as pointing out objectives to the squad members. Any member can be a squad leader, one only needs to volunteer in-game and get the express permission from a platoon leader. Squad members A regular squad member, responsible for following the orders of his squad leader. Divisions The TRG splits up their operations in 4 divisions Infantry Division The basic type of division, the infantry division consist on regular 4 squads platoons, it's the most common division, with activity and members online 24/7 Armored Division (Saber Company) The division in charge of land vehicles, consisting entirely on tanks, sunderers, and in some cases, flashes. Saber Company usually doesn't roll on it's own, but rather is there to support the infantry division through heavy fire, AMS, repair stations and ammunation towers. Air Division (Talon Company) Talon is in charge of providing air to ground support (usually to clear out enemy armored divisions or infantry zergs), keeping the skies clear for both Saber and Infantry, as well as to provide transport to the infantry division when needed. Special Operations Division (The Republican Basterds) Designed as a quick reaction force and the deadliest division in the outfit, in charge of heading deep inside enemy lines, isolating enemy territories, securing and defending bases, and basically: Succeding where everyone else fails. The basterds run up in single squads, not connected to a platoon, and with a max of 2 squads at a time (operating at different places). The only way to get to the Basterds squad is by being personally invited by the current Squad leader. The basterds are the best players in the outfit, although anyone is welcome to get inside if they ask (and if there is room) although the room for newbies is limited (usually only 2 spots) They do not operate 24/7, and due to the nature of their operations and their effectiveness (which reduces the time a battle lasts) they dont expect to receive many certifications or experience, and therefore recommend only advanced players to join, since low level members will have a hard time leveling with the Basterds. Category:Outfit Category:Terran Republic Category:Connery